Dentro de la Calabaza
by Russia - Ivan Braginsky
Summary: Escena en mitad de la película entre Vanellope y el Rey Candy, que se produce entre que Ralph destruye el kart de la chica y antes de que la rescate de la "Calabaza". Leve insinuación de Rey Candy / Vanellope. TRADUCCIÓN


**TRADUCCIÓN:**

Vanellope se escondió en su torta esponjosa de cama, llorando a lágrima viva. Ella pensó que por fin había encontrado un amigo, alguien que realmente se preocupaba por ella y la aceptaba a pesar de su condición. Pero estaba equivocada, no fue más que un peón en un plan para obtener su estúpida medalla de nuevo, sin desear nada hacia ella una vez la consiguiera.

"¡Allí está!" -gritó alguien. Vanellope levantó la vista para ver que la policía había encontrado su entrada secreta en la Montaña de Cola Light. Trató de huir, pero la atraparon y la encerraron en una jaula a prueba de fallos, mientras se dirigían al castillo del Rey Candy. Cuando llegaron, la tiraron a la "calabaza" y la encerraron en las cadenas a prueba de saltos o parpadeos mientras el Rey Candy se encontraba en la entrada.

"Capturamos a la glitch, su alteza."

"Ezcelente. Ahora bien, zi no oz importa, me guztaría hablar con ella en privado." La policía lo dejó, mientras él se acercaba a ella. "Bueno, bueno, bueno, zi no ez máz que mi pequeña glitch favorita."

Vanellope levantó la vista y lo miró. "¿Qué quieres de mi exactamente?" -le preguntó en voz baja. "¿Por qué me odias tanto?"

"¿Odiarte? ¿Qué te hace penzar que te odio?"

"¿Por qué sino me haces esto entonces? ¿Por qué es tan importante si corro o no?"

"Como he tratado de ezplicarte, lo hago para protegerte a ti y al juego."

"Mentiroso."

"¡Ezcúchame, pequeña mocoza!" Le dijó el Rey Candy a la cara, mientras la agarraba del cuello de su sudadera prácticamente contra su rostro." ¡No erez máz que un bicho raro! Zi no fuera por el hecho de que no puedez zalir de ezte juego, ya te habría dezterrado hace mucho tiempo. Pero zupongo que una eternidad en cadenaz no ez una mala alternativa."

"Eso no es cierto. Saldré de aquí en poco tiempo."

"¿Acazo creez que tu "amigo" vendrá a zalvarte? ¿De verdad pienzaz que alguien, ezpecialmente un malo, vendrá a ayudarte _a ti_? Él ez un malo, un monztruo por dentro y por fuera del que no puedez confiar. ¿Por qué zi no iba a dejar de preocuparze acerca de ti tan pronto como obtuviera zu medalla y te abandonara?" Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba en lo cierto acerca de Ralph. "Zi bien, entiendo lo zola que puede zer una vida zin amigoz. Dezpuéz de un tiempo, un hombre necezita máz que zimplez trofeoz y aficionadoz para hacerle compañía."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Eztoy diciendo que ya que eztáz obligada a permanecer aquí conmigo, vamoz a tener que zer amigoz. Zé que laz cozaz no zon laz mejorez entre nozotroz, pero le daremoz un poco de tiempo. Zé que podríamoz llegar a moztrar calidez el uno al otro." Pasó un dedo por su mejilla mientras decía esto, lo que la hizo apartarse de su toque.

"Ew. ¡Por supuesto que no, psicópata!"

"Bueno, no ez como zi tuvieraz mucha opción, querida." Dio una vuelta alrededor de ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro y acariciando su pelo, a pesar de que intentara alejarse de él. "Mientraz eztéz aquí, nunca correráz y zeráz mía para ziempre. Ademáz, tu captura ez mucho máz que cualquier trofeo que pudiera llegar a ganar jamáz en alguna carrera."

El Rey Candy se alejó de ella, saliendo de la habitación. "¡Hipócrita!" Gritó Vanellope, deteniéndole en seco.

"Lo ziento." rió entre dientes, "¿Qué me haz llamado?"

"Ya me has oído, estás en contra de la idea de que corra y constantemente te metes conmigo y me tratas como basura, y me dices que quieres tenerme y que seamos "amigos". Así que pregunto de nuevo, ¿qué quieres de mí exactamente?"

El Rey Candy se dio la vuelta con una mirada más seria, casi triste, viéndola, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no se atreviera a hacerlo. Se miraron el uno al otro por lo que pareció una eternidad, a pesar de ser solo un momento. De repente, la cara del Rey Candy se endureció antes de volverse y salir, dejando a Vanellope en el cuarto oscuro y vacío. Una vez que estuvo sola otra vez, bajó la cabeza, llorando lágrimas silenciosas.

**Fic by "gypsybelleoftheopera".**


End file.
